dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Dragon
The Great Dragon is the key to your city's survival and will defend your city if it is under attack. You must upgrade the Dragon Keep in order to raise it to an adult. Your Great Dragon can participate in your attacks when you upgrade it to Level 8, have found all 4 pieces of its Armor, and researched Aerial Combat. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level 15. Different colors of armor and scales can be won from Fortuna. The Silver Armor boosts your dragon's stats. For special events, like Halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. The Great Dragon may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available until you successfully breed another female. Armor= The Great Dragon's Armor is found by defeating Level 5+ Camps. This is the only Dragon Armor that does not require another Guardian Dragon to be in the march. The easiest way to obtain this Armor is by sending waves. Please visit the link for more information about this technique. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. |-| Aerial Combat= After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will need to research Aerial Combat in your Science Center. This is required to send your Dragon on marches. Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Great Dragon Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured, however, your Great Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Great Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the City. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost Great Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. The Great Dragon has the most numerous unique scales and armors capable of obtaining. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. 2nd piece - Claws.png|Claw Guards - 1 Spy 1st Armor - Body.png|Body Armor - 1 Spy Z tail BR.jpg|Tail Guard - 1 Spy Z helmet.jpg|Helmet - Normal Troops Z claw guards.jpg|Claw Guards - 1 Spy Z body armor.jpg|Body Armor - Normal Troops Helmet BR.png|Helmet - 1 Spy Tail Guard BR.png|Tail Guard - Normal Troops GD Body Armor.jpg|GD Body Armor GD Claw Guards.jpg|GD Claw Guards GD Helmet.jpg|GD Helmet GD Tail Guard.jpg|GD Tail Guards Goldschuppen.jpg|Gold Scales Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.03.46 PM.png|Amethyst Scales with Armor Great Dragon Armor new.png|Great Dragon Armor jadeschuppen.jpg|Jade Scales with Armor copper_scales.jpg|Copper Scales shadow_armor.jpg|Shadow Armor zombie_dragon.jpg|Zombie Scales with Zombie Armor Amethyst Scales with Golden Armor.PNG|Amethyst Scales with Golden Armor VicDrag.png|Victory Dragon GreatZombieChrono dragon.png|Zombie Scales with Chrono Armor Drache von Drachenbändiger.png|Cobalt Armor DoA_Hydra-Alt-GD.png|Smoke Scales and Ruby Armor holy.png|Holy Light Armor amethyst.png Crimzon.png jade.png Great Dragon.png|Cobalt Scales and Zombie Armor doa.png|Holy Light Armor and Shadow Killer Scales 268819-dragons-of-atlantis-lunar-scales-and-armor-great-dragon.jpg|Lunar Scales and Lunar Armor. winter set.png gd1.png gd2.png Category:Browse Category:Dragons